Fan:Dark Deception
Dark Deception is the thirty-sixth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary SilverStingmon has Harry in a Healing Trance. Mako, Chip & Pete head back to the Africa transmitter. Kurt tells Austin about what his father told him - "The end never justifies the means." Sensing trouble, Kurt heads out with Keira. Mako, Chip & Pete arrive in Africa. Pete tells them that he feels there's something Austin's not telling them. Sakuyamon and ChaosGallantmon (Kurt) defeat some Larva Minions. Austin has left the base. Murmuxmon sees that Austin is having second thoughts, so Murmuxmon disguises himself as SilverStingmon. Morgan explains to Tom that she gave the Sakuyamon Deck back to Keira. Mira then walks in, she apologizes to them for being so manipulative, & explains to Morgan that she had always thought she was just another hacker who didn't care about keeping the world safe. Mira tells Morgan that they won't stop her from writing to the public, as without evidence, it's all just speculation. SilverStingmon (Murmuxmon) confronts Austin about how spineless he is, giving up the Digital World for a girl, & that it has always been "Austin first" & "the Digital World second." SilverStingmon attacks Gallantmon. Gallantmon (Austin) believes this to be the "real" SilverStingmon - just pretends to be the kindly wise man & is no better than Murmuxmon. Master SilverStingmon uses "Sword Vent" (with 2,000 Attack Points) - summons a spiked lance & blasts Gallantmon, & uses "Speed Vent", & tells Gallantmon that he's not spoiling him with special treatment anymore, then takes off & returns to his base. SilverStingmon explains to Kurt & Morgan that he's not from the Digital World. SilverStingmon reveals to them his true alien form & explains that he's from a planet called Karsh, same as Murmuxmon, & that Murmuxmon was his leader. Murmuxmon was the General of the North Army. SilverStingmon was developing weapons for him in a War against the South. The North side won, but in the process, they turned Karsh into a wasteland. Murmuxmon wanted him to seek out other worlds & find servants to rebuild their planet. It was SilverStingmon who invented the teleport technology & went to the Digital World to plant the Beacons that would capture the Digimon. But when SilverStingmon got there, he fell ill & thought would die, but a Digimon family took him in & helped him recover. He then realized he could not destroy a world of good people to save a planet of War hunger fools. He told Murmuxmon he would not take the Digimon, they have to find another way, but he wouldn't listen. So SilverStingmon invented the Digimon Holders. SilverStingmon told the leaders of the Digital World what was coming, they recruited the best & the bravest the world had to offer. He taught them how to use the armor & the Digi-Decks. So if Murmuxmon wins, it would be his fault because he invented the teleporter that let him do it. Mako, Chip & Pete locate the transmitter & insert the Mini Drive. Beelzemon, Justimon & MegaGargomon destroy three more Monsters. The transmitter has been disabled, & the three return to base. Congratulating each other on a job well done, Austin walks in & feels they are all against him & laughing at him. Tom reports that he has found the last transmitter, it's in Australia. Category:Fan fiction